Error
by rin taisho asakura
Summary: Quien dijo que cuando ella volviera todo seguiria igual.-no deveria de pensar en eso- mal summary, mi segundo fic, ya no soy taaan nueva muajajajjaa


Gracias a las lectoras y lectores**?** por los reviews que me dejaron TT_TT gracias por el apoyo de esta nueva escritora que esta loca.

Aquí mi segundo fic, que emoción XD

Este fic es antes de: ¿Qué hice? Debí de subir primero este, pero cuando hice el primero después de días se me vino esta idea de repente.

Según yo sesshomaru se encontró a rin a los 8 años, después paso con el como 1 y algo con él, cuando tenia 9 y algo la dejo en la aldea de kaede, después kagome paso 3 años en el poso y rin ahí tenia como 12 y algo años entonces según yo rin tiene ahora como 17 años casi 18 esto es si mis cálculos no me fallan, no estoy muy informada con eso de las edades

Estoy contando desde que tenía 9 y algo

Bueno cambie el estilo de narración

A ver si me queda así

* * *

_-Pensamientos-_

-habla-

Normal

* * *

Rin taisho…: Inuyasha es completamente mio muajajaja.

Yamiko: ¬¬U

Yoko: ¬¬U si como no

Rin taisho: shhhhhh no lo saben

Yoko: claro que si

Rin taisho: pero… pero… es mio

Yoko: que no

Rin taisho: que si

Yoko: que no

Rin taisho: te odio, sabes

Yoko: lo se

Rin taisho: TT_TT no tienes vergüenza

Sale corriendo de su oficina de escritura (insisto, ¿que es eso? XD)

Yoko: no, no la tengo XD, bueno inuyasha es de Rumiko Takahashi. Y voy a consolar a rin taisho asakura sino me mata y después que hace mi onee-san sin mi XD. Bueno yo creo que trataría de conquistar el mundo. Jeje

Yamiko: ¬¬ baka. (Creo que así se escribe, no?)

Yoko: TT_TT onee-san no me quiere buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me dijo vaca. ¬¬ Oye no estoy gorda

Yamiko: ¬¬U. _Como dije, baka,.._ Yo me largo.

Yoko: espérame onee-san.

* * *

One-shot

Error

Estaba sesshomaru recargado en un árbol como siempre maldiciendo mentalmente al sapo.

_-Porque el sentía eso al ver __a rin, Se supone que el no sentía nada entonces, ¿porque?-_

Se torturaba mentalmente con esas suposiciones sobre sus más bajos instintos

_-estúpido jaken, ¿Como demonios me convenció para que la trajera de vuelta?-_

_Flash back_

_Hace dos meses_

_Estaba jaken suspirando triste todavía después de 8 años por la lejanía de una ahora muchacha_

_Sesshomaru lo estaba viendo de reojo, preguntándose porque el sapo estaba triste, si habían pasado 8 años, no podía estar así para siempre ¿o si?, Aparte, la visitaban de vez en cuando, pero después rectifico por su preocupación hacia el sapo._

_-sandeces-dijo_

_Ni siquiera jaken lo escucho, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y de pronto,_

_zaz_

_Se escucho por el bosque ya que sesshomaru le había aventado una piedra al distraído demonio sapo y,_

_Estaba un jaken inconsciente_

_Sesshomaru espero que despertara_

_-jaken-en ese instante jaken temió por su vida._

_-¿Sssii, amo bonito?-_

_-es hora de ir por rin- _

_Jaken en ese instante casi saltaba de alegría. (XD) _

_Fueron por ella a esa aldea donde estaba el estúpido de inuyasha y ella contenta se despidió de todos y se fue con sesshomaru. _

_Fin de flash back_

Y ahí estaba rin jugando con jaken en un prado

_-¿Cómo puede jugar con esa cosa?, ¿no se supone que ya va a cumplir 18 años? _

Rin paro de jugar con jaken, que estaba malhumorado, se acercó al sesshomaru

-¿señor sesshomaru puedo ir al bosque por algo de comida?- dijo rin muy alegre

-que te acompañe jaken- después le dio una mirada al demonio sapo de _no digas nada y solo ve._

Jaken entonces fue sin decir ni una palabra diciendo en su mente porque tenía que ir con la ahora muchacha si ella ya era grande, pero tampoco le iba a responderle a su amo bonito,

Pero aun así el demonio perro se había dado cuenta del disgusto de su sirviente, pero poco le importó.

Con jaken y rin

Estaba rin tratando de alcanzar el fruto de un árbol cuando de repente, paro pensativa

_-el señor sesshomaru se esta comportando diferente, pero… ¿Por qué?- _

Entonces para resolver su duda,

-¿Señor jaken, que cree que tenga el señor sesshomaru?

-no me preguntes esas cosas niña, si quieres saber ve y pregúntaselo-

_-Yo tampoco sé que le sucede al amo bonito que tendrá será por una nueva guerra en su territorio o será que le incomoda algo de este lugar-_

El demonio sapo estaba algo lejos de la verdadera razón.

Rin se sintió triste porque jaken le había contestado así, pero después vio que también él tenia esa duda, así que no le dio importancia.

-bueno ya hemos comido, por que no va con el señor sesshomaru, yo ocupo bañarme, ¿le avisaría por favor?-

Al no obtener respuesta,

-¿si señor jaken?-

-esta bien, pero hazlo rápido-

En eso se adelanto el demonio sapo y rin se dirigió hacia el rio.

Con sesshomaru

-_ estúpido jaken, ¿Por qué tardan tanto?- _

Desesperado porque no venían

Con jaken

-hay, esa niña, yo no se el camino de regreso con el amo bonito TT_TT- iba lloriqueando jaken

Con sesshomaru

_-no vienen me iré a dar un baño- _

-ah-un- que me esperen- (ah-un entenderá?, bueno aquí puse que si)

Ah-un asintió

Sesshomaru iba hacia las aguas del rio que había cerca cuando olio algo que llamo su atención

Era rin

Pero él pensó que estaba tomando agua así que se arrimó sin mucha precaución y,

-rin- dijo mientras salía de los arbustos que había alrededor

Pero vio algo que no se esperaba.

A rin completamente desnuda, con el agua apenas llegándole al trasero

Rin, al verlo, se puso roja como un tomate y se zambulló en el agua tapándose lo que podía

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos como platos cosa que jamás había hecho incluso con otras mujeres y se dio la vuelta, para no incomodar más de lo que ya estaba a rin y se marcho en ese instante.

Sesshomaru se fue a otro lugar a bañarse,…

y a pensar sobre lo que siente por rin

En eso se sorprendió recordándola desnuda y sonrojada, se regaño mentalmente por eso.

_-por que me siento así, ¿acaso me abre enamorado?-_ pero se rio ya que para el eso era imposible (por ahora XD), ya que ella era humana y el un demonio, eso era absurdo.

En eso volvió y estaba ahí jaken todo cansado y después volteo para todos lados y vio junto con ah-un, a rin

Ella al verlo se puso otra vez roja de vergüenza, pero él al parecer no le hiso caso y se fue a dormir ya que estaba anocheciendo

Sesshomaru se recargo en un árbol y se puso a pensar en lo que paso esa tarde

Él ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por rin y no quería y no podía aceptarlos.

_-no acabare igual que mi padre-_ se enojo solo con el recuerdo del general perro, ya que este había muerto en manos de un humano por una humana y el idiota de inuyasha,

-_patético- _pensó

Y se volvió a hundir en los recuerdos de rin y empezó a recordar esta tarde, se regaño mentalmente otra vez por eso,

_-no debería de seguir pensando en "eso"- _pensó y se puso a dormir

* * *

Hay nuestro sexymaru digo sesshomaru apenas dándose cuenta lo que es el amor, y si se preocupa por jaken al ver su gran tristeza TT_TT buaaaaaa yo quiero un novio como el XD

Yoko: todas queremos uno asi XD

Rin taisho: ¬¬ mio.

mmm… no me gusto mucho como quedo pero bueno ya que aun asi lo puse XD

No me gusta usar signos de puntuación así que si se me paso algo perdón

Es que todo es de Word XD

Acepto tomatazos, bombas en mi casa o.0 (otra vez no por favor, alguien me aventó una y pues, aquí reconstruyendo mi casa XD) criticas de cualquier tipo etc.

Rin taisho asakura

02/julio/2012

12:40 pm

Soy wampiro, soy wampiro, soy wampiro XD

Me llega la inspiración en la noche y me castigan a compu por que están todos dormidos excepto yo XD


End file.
